


New days

by Anaksunamun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is Alive, Loki single parent, M/M, No Smut, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: Loki survived after his meeting with Thanos in the Asgardian ship, he woke up in Saakar after years, but the Grandmaster made him a gladiator as punishment for betrayal. Unable to fight, the Trickster planned his exit to this planet and departure to Midgard.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_“You will never be a god_ ” those were his last words before his vision started to get dark, before his limbs started to get numb, the last sense he lost was the hearing, a small crack sound from his neck, then a fraction of seconds later his consciousness was lost.

  
Until this day.

The hearing was the last sense to lost and also the first one to get back, he heard murmurs, incomprehensible words, sounds of machines and a high pitched sound synchronized to his heart. As the minutes passes he slowly felt his body, laid in a bed, metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles, his limbs seemed to be thinner, and on his skin he felt… cold. For the first time on his life passed by his thoughts how could a frost giant feel cold, he had felt it in every winter in Asgard before knowing his real heritage, which didn’t changed much after finding out the truth, he wondered about how much Odin's magic had affected his physiology, or if all frost giants were like this; able to feel cold, but the immunity to it is triggered on extreme temperatures.

Loki opened his eyes, a bright white light blinded him, he instantly closed them.

_“He is awaking_.” A female voice said far away, _“I need to warn_ –” the voice became too far.

He opened his eyes again, slowly, giving them time to adjust at the light, until he was finally able to see where he was.

His gaze ran by the infirmary room, he was definitely in Sakaar, recognized it by the view in the window, and by the wall's style. He eyed his own body, or at least tried to as there was a metal circle around his head, on the middle of the forehead, a halo connected by a straight metal bar long enough to reach his low back.

The trickster tried to touch the halo, but the chain's cuff on his wrist was too short, he took a deep breath, which made him notice a metal around his chest, right under his armpits, and another one on his waist, both of them were tight on his body and connected to the bar on his back, forbidding him to move.

“You are finally awake!” the Grandmaster's voice, he walked close to Loki's bed, some female had substituted Topaz's place on escorting him, “Well,” he sat in a chair close to the bed, “How are you feeling right now?” he placed his elbow in the edge of the bed, his chin resting on his hand.

Loki slowly blinked, confused with the situation, his month was dry, too dry.

“Oh, you should be thanking me for rescuing you from the space,” 

The black haired's confused eyes found the Grandmaster’s face.

“Well, you were found floating between bodies and rests of a exploded ship, thanks to the tracker placed on your arm while you were drunk in a party.” He said slightly faster the last part, “And you weren’t breathing, then my doctors had to revive you, which they were successful. But,” a dramatic pause, “You had a small fracture on your neck and a few more fractures on your spine, but nothing too serious, this brace you are using right now was enough to keep you spine in place and avoid to you become paralyzed.” He said moving his hands, “Then you were brought here, but you became sand as half of the population, then five years later everyone was back, you included, but you were in comma and stayed like that for more two years.” He held up both hands, “And now, you are finally awake.” He smiled.

Loki slowly blinked, trying to process all the new information, “Why?” his voice came out low, weak.

“For what I heard from the wind singing,” the Grandmaster said looking to the celling, “You were part of the gladiators revolution, or at least was involved, I think, well you got inside that ship with them.” The Grandmaster stood,

“It was not cool. I used to call you my friend,” he started to pace around the room, “You have no idea about how much hard it was for me to get my control over here back, and I am not going to lie, but the fact that half of the population was missing for awhile helped me a lot, as they are back, everything is starting again, so a way to calm people down is,” a dramatic pause, “Reopen the Contest of Champions.” He stopped, looking at Loki in the eyes, “And I decided that as a punishment for betraying my friendship, you will be one of my gladiators.” He lifted his chin, slightly tilting his head to the side, the corner of his lips slightly curving upwards.

The green emerald eyed only stared at the man in front of his bed, tried to move his too thin body.

“Don’t move yourself too much, you may get paralyzed.” The Grandmaster said waving one of his hands.

“He is fully healed already.” Said one of the nurses who had just entered in the room.

“Oh, alright, well. Still, it is better to keep him in this brace until the new arena is finished, you saw how bad he was when he was found, also, it will help us to keep him in place.” The Grandmaster held up a hand towards his bodyguard, who gave him a controller, “Does he has a obedience disk?” he said low, pressing the button of the controller, which activated the disk on the dark haired.

A strong shock of pain ran by the Trickster’s body, the main spot of it on his nape, he couldn’t move, not until the gray haired turned off the device.

“Good, he is already using it, now if you all excuse me, I have more important stuff to do.” He said walking towards the door.

Loki was left alone in the room, thinking about what to do next, he had one objective, and definitely wouldn’t fight as a gladiator, he had several reasons to not do it, and the main one was the fact that is body was extremely skinny and weak. 

**oOo**

A few days passed, Loki became friends with the nurse, she even let him stay with one of the arms without the cuff, thanks to her, he knew that there was only one week left until the arena’s construction be done, he had a plan in mind.

“But tell me, what about your family?” the nurse asked while organizing a few bandages in a cabinet.

His lips pressed in a thin line, “It is, complicated.” His eyes became distant.

“Were they in that ship with you?” she asked worried.

“My brother, the only who was still alive,” he haven’t thought about it since he woke up, haven’t allowed himself to do such a thing,

“Our relationship wasn’t the best, but…” his gaze lowed, the woman went close to his bed.

“But you still loved each other.” She was very close to him, to his torso.

Loki let scape a low breath, “Yes.” He straightened his free arm towards her, the nurse hugged him.

“I understand that.” She said rubbing his upper arm before releasing him and looking at the clock, “It is the end of my shift, I have to go.” She gave him a warm smile.

The male slowly blinked, he would nod if wasn’t the brace, he watched the woman walking out the room, closing the door right behind her.

Loki cleaned his thoughts, holding the key ring he had took from the nurse’s pocket in front of his face, choose the smaller key, then used it to open the cuff on his opposite hand, as his wrist was free, he let the key ring on his lap, used both hands and arms to sit as the spinal brace didn’t allowed him to properly move.

When finally sat he opened the cuffs on his ankles, pushed the blankets away from his body, then placed his feet in the cold floor, both hands still in the mattress as he slowly stood, his legs were weak, he barely could stand without support, the muscular lost during his comma got him hard.

The green eyed went to the bathroom, turned on the lights, he needed to take out this brace as it made his mobility even more compromised, he looked at the mirror, his eyes surveying the halo on his forehead, the metals around his bare torso, he tapped the bar on his back, nothing, he didn’t found a way to open it.

Leaning both hands on the sink, the dark haired thought; he was a shapeshifter, needed to get out this room as fast as possible, and have to take out this brace, his eyes fixed on the mirror, staring at his torso.

The metal under armpits were impossible to simply pull, unless he had a narrower rib cage and shoulders, while the one around his lower back could be pulled until a certain point…

His gaze lowed, started to use his power to change his body, to a female one, when finished his eyes found the mirror, he was finally able to take out the brace.

He held the halo, pulling it up, holding up both arms while pulling the bar, the Trickster did it until he was free from the metals, leaving it in the floor, staring at it for a few seconds, remembering about awful moments years ago. He started to tap his arms' skin, looking for the tracker, which was found on the middle of his right forearm, in the posterior side, also noticed that his body was still slowly changing, but it didn’t matter in this moment as he was busy.

Loki was back to the room, took a gown from a random cabinet, it left his forearms exposed and was long enough only to cover until his knees, but was still better than the simply underwear he used.

The green eyed started his search for a scalpel, or anything sharp enough to make a clean cut while debating on his head if he could change to his original form or should stay on this one. He found none, and got on conclusion that it would be a wiser choice to stay on this form as there would certain have people outside the room, and he wouldn’t stay unseen all the time.

The door was unlocked, he used a cover illusion to keep himself imperceptible, walked across the corridor supporting both hands in the wall, his legs shaking from the muscular weakness. A door right in front of him got opened, a nurse he never saw before came out, he used his index finger to touch her forehead, quickly searched in her mind for the nurses’ locker room, when found it he influenced her to dodge from him, otherwise they would collide on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The locker room was one floor below, Loki had a hard time downing the stairs, for his lucky the room wasn’t too far from it.

He opened the door only the enough for him pass, the place had no one else there. The dark haired went to the long seat in the middle of the lockers, he sat in there, noticed that the underwear he used was tight, too tight.

Loki ignored it, started to search through the unlocked lockers, until he found a change of clothes in one of them, which seemed to fit on him.

The green eyed took it, removed his gown, dropping it in the floor, noticed that his breasts were bigger than before, his hair longer, he ignored it, dressed a black shirt, pants, the shoes were slightly bigger than his foot, but nothing that would put him in problems to walk, then he took the blue pale scrubs, dressing them above his clothes.

The dark haired took the gown, walked to the restroom in there, where he threw the thing in the toilet, flushing it until it was gone.   
Loki opened the restroom's door, going face to face with another nurse he haven’t saw before.

“Are you the newbie?” she asked crossing her arms, onr of her brows high.

The dark haired smiled politely, “Yes, I am.” He didn’t think before talking, even surprising himself on how in this form he had a melodic beautiful voice.

She snorted, “Weren’t you in a crash yesterday? Which made you call here saying that you couldn’t come on your first day?”

Loki took a few steps ahead, leaning his hand in the wall, he was going to answer but the woman said:

“Yes, you really were in a crash,” she noticed the way Loki walked, her gaze surveyed the female body in front of her, her eyes stopped in the big breasts with no bra, “You came here like this because of the Grandmaster's visit?” her eyes narrowed.

Loki's brows lifted, his eyes quickly glanced at his own breasts, his cheeks became slightly warmer than the rest of his body, but he waved a hand while shrugging, his lips pressing in a thin line, the underwear he used was so tight that it became uncomfortable.

The woman shook her head, her eyes rolled, she stepped to her locker, which was in the opposite side of the ones that Loki was looking.

“Girl, there are wiser ways to get his attention, and” she turned her head to the dark haired, “don’t forget the main reason for why you are here, which is…?” she said taking the scrubs on her hands.

“…Saving lives?” he answered low, placed one hand on his hip right where the underwear hurted.

“That is one of them,” she pointed her index finger to the green eyed, “But the main one is…” she looked at the female in front of her, who kept in silence, “Getting… pa–” she moved both hands in circular movements, “Paid.” She said slowly, “Be promoted…”

Loki nodded at her with a light smiled, eyes slightly wide, the nurse smiled, turning her head back to the locker, he took one step back as she started to dress the scrubs, he had to take out his underwear and get rid of it as he did with the gown.

**oOo**

Loki walked out the restroom, feeling better without the underwear, he had spent a few minutes inside there, looking at the mirror until his body stopped to change; now he had a large hips, slim waist, big breasts, so big that if he hadn’t removed the spinal brace earlier – when they still were small –, he wouldn’t be able to do it now; his face had delicate features, still familiar with his original form but could easily be passed as someone else; his height was still the same.

“So, new girl, where is your credential?” asked the nurse, who had already dressed her scrubs.

“I… lost in the crash.” Loki picked his own fingers.

“How did you entered here, then?” the nurse placed both hands on her waist, Loki opened the mouth but she said: “No, there is no need to answer.” She glanced at the ceiling, “Merlin is a perv.” She shook her head. “You have to go to the administration and make a new one, otherwise you won’t be able to come here tomorrow since it another concierge's day.” She tilted her head, “The administration is on the West side, close to the equipments' storage, in case you have been hit in the head during the crash and don’t remember it.” A small arrogance on her voice, something that the dark haired was well used to.

“Thank you.” Loki stepped closer to her, cupping his hands on the nurse's face, “I am really grateful.” He influenced her mind, she would not talk about ‘the new nurse’ to the others as he walk out , but if they meet again for some reason, she would act as his friend.

“Welcome, new girl.” She forced a smile, patted the other female's wrist, who release her right after.

Loki walked out the locker room, going directly to the equipments' storage.

“I need a scalpel, tweezers, a suture kit and a obedience disk's controller.” He said to the gray skinned alien, who was behind a window of glass – which divided a tall marble balcony in the middle – with holes to make the communication possible and to pass objects.

“Credential.” The male signed to a device on the balcony, in the outside, close to where Loki had placed both hands. 

“I need to make a new one.” The tip of his fingers tapped the marble.

“Then you come back here when you get the new one.” The man said harsh.

Loki's eyes narrowed, “The head nurse asked me to take it,” he payed attention to the male's reaction, “But is seems like I will have to go back to where she is, and tell her that the reason for her being without what she asked is because you didn’t allowed me to take it.” He said slightly louder, crossed both arm, chin lifted.

The man snorted, his eyes narrowing, he turned his back to the glass, going deeper on the room he was in, minutes later he was back with a white plastic basket in hands, he placed it in the balcony, pushing by the square hole until it was in the outside.

The trickster took the basket, checking if everything he asked was there.

“Something more?” the man asked, the dark haired shook his head, “Why she wanted the controller?”

“I suppose that her patient has a obedience disk, of course, but I didn’t ask questions as she needed it with urgency.” The green eyed placed a lock of his long hair behind the ear before walking to the same direction he came from, he forced himself to walk without leaning his hands in the wall until he was out of the view from the man.

He used a cover with his power, supporting himself in the wall while going as fast as he could to the nurse's locker, to the restroom.

As he got in there, the Trickster locked the door, placed the basket in the sink, took the white controller, pressed a button which made his disk be deactivated, he took it from his nape, placed on the pants' pocket with the controller, washed his right forearm, wiped, took the scalpel and made a small cut where the tracker was.

Blood feel from the cut, drops falling in the sink, he placed the scalpel back in the basket, his shaking hand took the tweezers, his lips pressing as he felt the pain while removing the tracker, a small object in the size of a rice grain, which got threw in the drain. He took the suture kit, a box that took a considerable space from the basket, opened it, started to close the cut, cleaned the blood, then bandaged his own arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked across the corridor, one of his hands in the wall, he needed to get informations about where he was, then follow his plan.

As the dark haired stepped ahead, a door in front of him got suddenly opened, a tall red haired man, with light blue eyes, he was distracted talking to someone while walking out the room, which made him bumped into Loki, who almost fell if it wasn’t by a hand that instantly held his upper arm.

“Forgive my distraction, beautiful lady.” The red haired smirked, holding the woman in front of him until she was standing straight.

Loki forced a polite smile, “Thank you.” If wasn’t the muscular loss, his reflexes would be in place, his strength would keep him from almost falling like this.

“What is your name?” he purred, a female familiar voice came from inside the room.

“Excuse me, excuse me.” The nurse who Loki had meet earlier, stepped out the room, grabbing the dark haired's lower left arm, “She was in a crash, look how she is hurt and weak right now.” Her eyes surveying the other woman, her posture.

“I didn’t mean to –” the red haired got cut.

“What are you doing here, girl?” the nurse asked.

“Going to take my credential” Loki leaned a hand on the door's frame.

The nurse rolled her eyes, grabbing the female figure's arm closer to her body while taking her to the administration.

oOo

The administration room had white walls, black floor and several brown colored desks where workers tapped on their panels. The nurse, took Loki to a green skinned male alien, who was at the end of the room.

“Good morning, Salvia.” He smiled at the nurse.

“Good morning, Sextus.” She smiled back, signing to Loki with a hand to a chair close to her, “My friend here lost her credential.”

“No problem.” He tapped in the panel as Loki sat in the chair, “Name?” his head turned to the dark haired who had just sat.

The trickster touched Sextus' cheek, sending him influence, “Just look for the most recent nurse added in the data.” He used his magic to make sure that the worker wouldn’t see the picture of the actual nurse's face if there is some in the data before putting his hand away.

The man nodded, tapped the panel, in a few seconds he found the results, “Astry Pincher?” one of his brow lifted.

Loki confirmed with the head, “That is me.” He used the index finger to touch the palm of his own opposite hand.

“Right, your credential will be ready in a few minutes.” He tapped something in a different panel.

“Thank you.” Loki placed a lock of his long hair away from his face, “May I check my personal data?” he crossed his legs, picking at his own fingers.

“Of course.” Sextus took a translucent tablet from the desk's drawer, passed it above the panel while pressing a button, then handed it to the dark haired.

Loki took it, going directly to the nurse’s address, he knew that street at least.

“Is everything alright?” the man asked, as he observed the dark haired frowning her eyebrows.

“Yes,” the green eyed placed the tablet on the desk, “I appreciate your patience.”

“It is always a pleasure, especially for a pretty thing like you.” Sextus said, a female came with a card on hands, he mouthed to her a ‘thank you', he pointed it to Loki's face, a flash, them the trickster's picture was on the card, “Here is, your credential.”

The dark haired took it, putted on his pants' pocket while nodding in acknowledgement, them stood, being helped by Salvia who grabbed his left elbow.

“You should go home.” The nurse said as they were close to the door.

“I agree.” He used the hand on his opposite arm to touch the woman's head in the side, quickly searching for where they were exactly, when found, he placed his hand on her shoulder, padding before dragging a hand through his long black hair.

“Be careful with that asgardian red haired, he is general of the Grandmaster’s army, had several relationships and affairs with tons or women and he seemed interested on you.” She said.

Loki debated on his mind, as this male was a general, he certainly has ships, something that the green eyed needed and had no access to the Grandmaster’s as the passwords were obvious changed after all this time.

The nurse opened the door, as they walked out, the red haired was there, leaning in the wall, as if he had been waiting for them.

“Hi, I just wanted to apologize.” He stepped closer to the two females.

“Your already –” the nurse got cut.

“That is fine.” Loki forced a smile, “I just have to go home right now because of pain…” his eyes slightly narrowing.

“Then I would like to redeem myself with you,” the asgardian stepped closer, “There will be a party in the Grandmaster’s party room in three days, which you are invited by me, when you arrive at the Grandmaster’s building just tell them Bo invited you. Then we could watch the Contest of Champions together, maybe take a ride on my ship, if you would like.” He took Loki's hand, dropping a kiss on it.

“I would appreciate it.” Loki smiled, pulling his hand back to himself as the red haired released him, Salvia tightened the grip on his elbow.

“I will be here in three days to take you to the –” the red haired got cut by the sounds of security alarms.

“What is it?” Loki asked, he already knew what it was about, but he had to play the newbie nurse.

“Someone ran away from the building.” She started to walk, pulling the dark haired closer to her, “Come on, you have to go home before you fall in the floor.” The nurse said looking at the dark haired head to toe, “How bad was that crash?” she didn’t even let him say the first word, “No, don’t tell me. Looking how you are walking and still insisted to come here, I prefer to not know.”

Loki turned his head to Bo, “There is no need to take me, I will go there by myself.” He turned his head ahead before he could see the red haired's face.


End file.
